logosfandomcom-20200222-history
PBS/Promos
These are the Year in Review and Season Sizzle Promos with some background music beginning on Early/Late Summer on to most PBS stations nationwide. 2008–2009 Music used: Pinnacle by Corner Stone Cues ft. Daniel J. Nielsen (Year in Review) This was the first Year in Review on PBS by high-definition for most PBS Stations. Screenshot (172).png|Ken Burns Review 2008 Screenshot (173).png|History Review 2008a Screenshot (174).png|Website Review 2008 Screenshot (175).png|Arts Review 2008a Screenshot (176).png|History Review 2008b Screenshot (177).png|Drama Review 2008 Screenshot (178).png|Science Review 2008 Screenshot (179).png|Kids Review 2008 Screenshot (180).png|Conclusion Review 2008 2009–2010 Music used: Age of Discovery by Immediate Music (Year in Review) Screenshot (192).png|History Review 2009a Screenshot (193).png|History Review 2009b Screenshot (194).png|Website Review 2009 Screenshot (195).png|Kids Review 2008 Screenshot (196a).png|History Review 2009c Screenshot (197).png|Drama Review 2009 Screenshot (198a).png|News Review 2009 Screenshot (199a).png|Science Review 2009a Screenshot (200).png|Science Review 2009b Screenshot (88).png|Arts Review 2009 Screenshot (201).png|Conclusion Review 2009a Screenshot (202).png|Conclusion Review 2009b 2010–2011 Music used: Life in Technicolor ii by Coldplay (Year in Review) Screenshot (133a).png|Ken Burns Review 2010 Screenshot (134a).png|Video Player Review 2010 Screenshot (135a).png|Website Review 2010 Screenshot (136a).png|Kids Review 2010 Screenshot (137a).png|News Review 2010 Screenshot (138a).png|History Review 2010a Screenshot (139a).png|History Review 2010b Screenshot (140a).png|Drama Review 2010 Screenshot (141a).png|Arts Review 2010 2011–2012 Screenshot (89).png|Year in Review (Secondary) Screenshot (143a).png|Arts Review 2011a Screenshot (144).png|Kids Review 2011 Screenshot (145a).png|App Review 2011 Screenshot (146a).png|Drama Review 2011a Screenshot (147a).png|Drama Review 2011b Screenshot (91).png|News Review 2011 Screenshot (148).png|History Review 2011 Screenshot (149).png|Science Review 2011 Screenshot (150).png|Arts Review 2011b Screenshot (151).png|Ken Burns Review 2011 Screenshot (152).png|Arts Review 2011b 2012–2013 Music used: Surrender to Hope by Immediate Music (Year in Review) Screenshot (153).png|Travel Review 2012 Screenshot (154).png|Documentary Review 2012 Screenshot (155).png|News Review 2012 Screenshot (161a).png|Drama Review 2012 Screenshot (157).png|Kids Review 2012 Screenshot (158a).png|Science Review 2012 Screenshot (159a).png|Arts Review 2012 Screenshot (160a).png|Ken Burns Review 2012 Screenshot (298a).png|Conclusion Review 2012 2013–2014 Music used: Feel Again by OneRepublic (Year in Review) Screenshot (162).png|Science Review 2013 Screenshot (163a).png|Drama Review 2013a Screenshot (164a).png|Drama Review 2013b Screenshot (165a).png|Kids Review 2013 Screenshot (166a).png|App Review 2013 Screenshot (167a).png|Digital Review 2013 Screenshot (168).png|News Review 2013 Screenshot (169).png|Documentary Review 2013 Screenshot (170).png|Ken Burns Review 2013 Screenshot (171).png|Arts Review 2013 2014–2015 Music used: Wild by Royal Teeth (Year in Review), Best Day of My Life by American Authors (Science), Tighten Up by The Black Keys (Drama), Step Out by Jose Gonzalez (History), Tonight You're Perfect by New Politics (News & Public Affairs), and One Minute More by Capital Cities (Experience). During the 2014–2015 season, the season sizzles had established with background music. Screenshot (264a).png|Science Review 2014 Screenshot (265a).png|History Review 2014 Screenshot (275).png|News Review 2014a Screenshot (267a).png|News Review 2014b Screenshot (268).png|Drama Review 2014a Screenshot (269).png|Kids Review 2014a Screenshot (270).png|Kids Review 2014b Screenshot (271).png|Drama Review 2014b Screenshot (274).png|Network Review 2014 Screenshot (273).png|Arts Review 2014 2015–2016 Music used: Do or Die by Thirty Seconds to Mars (Year in Review), Orphaned by K.S. Rhoads (Science), Mercy by Duffy (Drama), Anywhere For You (Extended Mix) by John Martin (Arts), Hazy Shade Of Winter by The Bangles (History), It's Time by Imagine Dragons (News & Public Affairs), Higher Ground by Franky Perez & The Forest Rangers (Indies), and The Way We Move by Langhorne Slim & the Law (Experience). PBS Promo (Green) 2015.png|Science Sizzle IMG_0697a.PNG|Beginning Review 2015a IMG_0698.PNG|Beginning Review 2015b IMG 0699.PNG|History Review 2015a IMG_0700.PNG|Kids Review 2015a IMG_0701.PNG|Kids Review 2015b IMG_0702.PNG|Digital Review 2015a IMG_0703.PNG|Digital Review 2015b IMG_0704.PNG|News Review 2015 IMG_0705.PNG|History Review 2015b IMG_0706.PNG|Drama Review 2015a IMG_0707.PNG|Drama Review 2015b IMG_0708.PNG|Drama Review 2015c IMG_0709.PNG|Arts Review 2015 IMG_0710.PNG|Science Review 2015 2016–2017 Music used: The World is Ours by Aloe Blacc ft. David Correy (Year in Review), Something's Got a Hold on Me by Etta James (Drama), Wild Wild Life by Talking Heads (Science), Good To Be Alive (Hallelujah) by Andy Grammer (Arts), Who We Are by Switchfoot (History), Renegades by X Ambassadors (Indies), and Howlin' for You by The Black Keys (Experience). Screenshot (19a).png|Beginning Review 2016a Screenshot (20a).png|Beginning Review 2016b Screenshot (184).png|Kids Review 2016 Screenshot (185a).png|Science Review 2016 Screenshot (186).png|Drama Review 2016a Screenshot (187).png|Drama Review 2016b Screenshot (21a).png|News Review 2016 Screenshot (189).png|History Review 2016a Screenshot (190).png|History Review 2016b Screenshot (191).png|Arts Review 2016 2017–2018 Music used: Live Life by Zayde Wolf (Year in Review), Alive by Andrew Simple (Science)', Good Rhythm by Eric Hutchinson feat. G. Love (Arts), Trouble by Cage The Elephant (Drama), Into the Storm by BANNERS (News & Public Affairs), Viva Voce by The Rocketboys, and What We Live For by American Authors (Experience). ' = The song was available in iTunes Store for the album, Wake by Andrew Simple. PBS Promo (Green).png|Science Sizzle Screenshot (278a).png|Beginning Review 2017 Screenshot (279a).png|News Review 2017 Screenshot (280).png|History Review 2017a Screenshot (281).png|Drama Review 2017 Screenshot (282a).png|Kids Review 2017 Screenshot (283).png|Reality Competition Review 2017 Screenshot (284).png|History Review 2017b Screenshot (285).png|Arts Review 2017a Screenshot (286).png|Science Review 2017 Screenshot (287).png|Arts Review 2017b Screenshot (297).png|Conclusion Review 2017 2018–2019 Music used: Ten Feet Tall by Afrojack feat. Wrabel (Year in Review), Smoke Clears by Andy Grammer (News & Public Affairs), Believe by Secret Nation (Arts), Run Run Run by Kari Kimmel (Drama), Run Wild by Laney Jones (Science), Born for This (The Runner) by Tim Myers (Experience), To the Dreamers by for KING & COUNTRY (History), Believer by Imagine Dragons (Indies). Screenshot (126a).png|Indies Sizzle Screenshot (289).png|News Review 2018 Screenshot (290).png|Science Review 2018a Screenshot (291).png|Science Review 2018b Screenshot (292).png|Ken Burns Review 2018 Screenshot (293a).png|Drama Review 2018 Screenshot (294a).png|Kids Review 2018 Screenshot (295).png|Arts Review 2018 Screenshot (296).png|Conclusion Review 2018 2019–present Music used: Where We Come Alive by Ruelle (Year in Review), My Lighthouse by Rend Collective (News & Public Affairs), Make Way by Aloe Blacc (Experience), Too Hot by Chaka Khan (Drama) Bones by Galantis feat. OneRepublic (Science, Arts, & History). Screenshot (302).png|Science, Arts, & History Sizzle (Ending) Screenshot (303).png|Digital Review 2019 Screenshot (254a).png|Kids Review 2019 Screenshot (255a).png|News Review 2019 Screenshot (256a).png|Science Review 2019 Screenshot (304).png|History Review 2019 Screenshot (257a).png|Drama Review 2019 Screenshot (258a).png|Arts Review 2019 Screenshot (17a).png|Conclusion Review 2019 Videos Compilation Category:PBS Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Mexico